Creme Brulee
EYEWITNESS SEASON ONE THE PHILIP & LUKAS STORY YOUTUBE: YOUTUBE: EPISODE SUMMARY: Ryan tries to shut down Helen's case; Helen and Gabe's marriage is tested when Philip reveals a deep secret; and Lukas creates a scandal to bury gay rumors at school. RECAP provided by Forever Dreaming Transcript FLASHBACK: Helen runs into a closet with a baby hiding from somebody. The baby is crying so Helen covers its mouth trying to keep quiet while the mystery person comes into the room, looks around and leaves. Helen feels releaved until she notices that instead of covering the babies mouth she cover its whole face, suffacating it. PRESENT DAY: Helen is sitting in her bed crying as she remembers when Tony sends her a text: That FBI guy want to meet you at the morgue On the front porch of Cladwell ranch, Philip and Gabe are talking about way Philip ditched the school function: GABE: I you sneaking out, doing your own thing. But you knew we'd find out, right? PHILIP: Did you tell Helen? GABE: Not yet, but she's worried about you, Philip. PHILIP: Yeah, I know. GABE: So why don't you tell me what's going on? Were you with Lukas? PHILIP: No. GABE: Okay. So why'd you skip the trip? PHILIP: I didn't... feel like I needed to go. GABE: The school thought it was important that you work through your feelings about Tommy and Tracy's overdosing. PHILIP: It's not that. GABE: Well, what is it, son? PHILIP: My mom had this boyfriend, Billy. He did a lot of drugs, so I'd stay away from him... so he wouldn't hit me. GABE: I'm sorry. But Philip... you're not there anymore. PHILIP: One time, he was on this... this yellow couch in the courtyard. His eyes were closed. He was smiling. He looked like he was sleeping, you know? So I just kept sitting next to him. Just pretending that he liked me. But he didn't wake up. I didn't want to think about all that stuff again. I don't want Helen to know. GABE: Hey, we don't keep secrets around here. PHILIP: It feels like she doesn't even want me here. GABE: That's not true, Philip. PHILIP: Okay? It... opens HELEN: Hello. GABE: Hey. HELEN: What am I missing out here? GABE: I was just helping Philip with his history test. At school, Rose and Lukas are walking down the hall: ROSE: So after they finished with all that therapy bullshit, we had a séance for Tommy and Tracy. I swear, I could, like, feel them. LUKAS: Yeah, whatever. ROSE: You're just pissed you weren't there. LUKAS: Why would I go when I have a race to train for? Over the intercome: May I have your attention, please? Lukas Waldenbeck and Philip Shea, please report to the principal's office immediately. FRIENDS: Oh! Busted. ROSE: Philip? I swear, that guy's like obsessed with you or something. LUKAS: Yeah, idiot's probably still crying 'cause I kicked his ass. In Sita's apt litlle Jake is awake and not happy: crying SITA: No, no, no, hey. Hey. No crying at the doctor. I want you to be tough like your dad. And when you get older, you're gonna get inked like him too. But no gangland shit. And then, maybe later, you're gonna have a record label. And respect. Okay? Like Fortune 500 respect. Like, rich folks in Los Angeles are gonna come up to... Sita heres motorcycles revving up outside: SITA: Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay. revving SITA: I'm gonna settle it with Mithat. Okay? You don't have to worry. VESCOVI: Yeah, well, I'm real worried, Sita. SITA: It's all good. VESCOVI: It's not. Mithat won't do a deal with us until you return the junk that he paid you. SITA: Okay, I... gave it to Chris, and he hid it, but I will find it. VESCOVI: We got 24 hours. After that, there is no deal. SITA: Okay. VESCOVI: Well, listen. Sita, once all this blows over, when you're ready, me and you and Jakey... we... we can have something. SITA: Thanks, Angel, I know. When I'm ready. VESCOVI: If you don't make this right with Mithat tomorrow, the brothers...They're gonna want you de-branded. SITA: Can't you just tell them that I'm gonna be your girl? VESCOVI: Doesn't matter. You made a deal behind our backs. You broke the rules. SITA: Screw the rules. VESCOVI: I can't. I made them. SITA: No. Listen. Come here. VESCOVI:24 hours. At the morgue Helen sits waiting for Ryan to show up: RYAN: Sheriff Torrance? HELEN:Yes. RYAN: Special Agent Ryan Kane. HELEN: Hi. RYAN: Hi. Look, I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet with you the other day. HELEN: Me too. RYAN: Obviously didn't realize it was so urgent. HELEN: Yeah, neither did I. To be honest, I was surprised you asked me to be here. RYAN: And why's that? HELEN: I just got the impression you were maybe a little... territorial. RYAN: Well, I'm a firm believer in the chain of command. HELEN: So you know this case is out of my jurisdiction. RYAN: 32 miles, to be exact. HELEN: So why break the chain for me? RYAN: Main target of my task force is about to learn that his daughter was found hanging from a billboard in a vacant lot. opens MORGUE ATTENDENT: We're ready for you. Helen and Ryan are in the morgue when Helen opens up a jar of vicks to cover the smell of the dead: HELEN: I've been to dozens of these. I still can't handle the smell. Ryan opens up his own jar: RYAN: Here I figured you for a tough guy. Makes two of us. HELEN: I wonder which is worse for a parent. RYAN: What's that? HELEN: Losing your child to suicide... or murder. HELEN: What do you think inspired that hairstyle? RYAN: The red tips? I'm not sure. So it's confirmed that it's suicide? MA: Ligature marks are consistent with self-inflicted hanging. HELEN: out Any sign of penetration? MA: out The father denied autopsy. HELEN: She's a teenage girl. We need to get a rape kit. MA: I can't authorize that. HELEN: Do you have a superior, someone I can talk to? MA: No, she's gonna say the same thing as me. HELEN: fade back in You can't mandate a rape kit. MA: There was no indication of a struggle. RYAN: Where you going with this, Helen? HELEN: I don't know. I was hoping Bella would tell me. RYAN: I think maybe you need to take another angle. HELEN: There's something here. I think she might have had sex the night she died. RYAN: Look, you should see this girl's file. Okay? The poor thing was a mess. HELEN: There was a boyfriend. I don't know who, but she had plans to meet him the night she died. Whoever he is, he should be considered a suspect. RYAN: Some local kid? HELEN: I don't know, but if we got the DNA...We need that rape kit. MA: Court has to see evidence of foul play before it can go to forensics. HELEN: Agent Kane... RYAN: Ryan, please. HELEN: Okay, Ryan. The FBI can pull rank on this, right? RYAN: An autopsy would trigger a criminal investigation. HELEN: I am aware of that. RYAN: If Mithat thinks this wasn't a suicide, he's going to stop doing business until he finds out what happened. HELEN: So this is about you making a drug bust instead of finding a killer? RYAN: Yes. Until I'm convinced there's even a killer to find. HELEN: Let me convince you. I'll take you to the cabin and walk you through the case. RYAN: Okay. HELEN: Thank you. Back at the school after Lukas & Philip leave the priniple's office: chatter Rose sees Philip trying to talk to Lukas after the got in trouble: PHILIP: Lukas, hey... LUKAS: Get away from me. At Lukas's locker, Rose goes to question him: ROSE: What's up with you and Philip? LUKAS: Nothing. ROSE: I'm so sick of you never talking to me. Is that a club stamp? No What the hell, Lukas? You ditch me on the overnight to go and hang out with random sluts? Are you crazy? You go clubbing with Philip? Yeah, right. Then where? Where did you go? Where did you go? Slow down. Slow down, it's... it's from a bike expo. I don't even know why I'm with you anymore. ♪ ♪ The car was right here, and three dead Vescovis in the cabin. What starts the shooting? I don't know. What do you got? I have Bella in the trunk. Had. Yeah. All right, so you think a teenage girl killed all those bikers? No. I think whoever rescued her did. So why go after Bella? Why not just go after that guy? Because I have no idea who that guy is. What proof you got that he killed anyone? Chris Petronelli. He was holding a gun in his right hand. Okay. And Chris is a lefty. So someone planted it. So you think someone shot up three thugs to rescue Bella, only to strangle her to death and then stage a suicide? That's a lot of assumptions off a strand of hair, Helen. There were two other teens found dead in the same area last week. I think it's connected. Maybe you need to let this go. I would love to. echoing But I have a problem when kids start dying. So do I. Which is why I lead a task force to stop other people from overdosing. echoing So what if I'm right? And the killer's still in the area? normal I need you to get approval for Bella's autopsy... The only thing killing people in this area is a bad strain of heroin, and I need to put all my resources on eliminating that. So you are shutting me down? Bring me something concrete. Maybe we can re-open the discussion then. chirping Come on, Chris. Where's the dope? music ♪ ♪ Kami. "Call me." "Call me." Kami... no. No. No, you bitch! ♪ ♪ Foster teens have a long and sometimes painful history that they may be reluctant to share with you. shuts Bo? Helen. What's up? Ever since Philip showed up, Lukas has been getting in trouble. What are you talking about? I'm talking about them ditching the school trip. Gabe didn't tell you? No. Look, I don't want that boy anywhere near Lukas. Well, that's not fair. This has got to end, Helen, Or I'm calling Social Services. opens, closes turns over Hi, you've reached Dr. Gabe Caldwell. Please leave a message. Hey, Gabe. I'll pick Philip up from school today, and we'll be home early. What's up? Hi. We don't have the budget for those, Tony. I know. Stole them from the Water & Power guys. Did anyone see you? I'm the police. Great, well, maybe you can help me with some actual police work then. She is still dead, right? Yes, but her boyfriend isn't. 'Kay, so what do you want me to do with these? Hit the pavement. Old-school. She got all dolled up for a date with him the night she died. I bet they went somewhere romantic. Great. That should really narrow it down. Well, let's hope it does, because we are shut down unless we get a fresh lead for the FBI. Okay. Let me kick it old-school. Thank you. No problem. ♪ ♪ music ♪ ♪ Kami! Are you here, Kamilah? Kami! Whoa! What? What are you doing here? You're such a bitch. What? You already have everything, but you had to have what's mine too. You think that you're better than me, huh? You think you're better because you got your sh1t together and you wear a stupid badge? No. Yes, you do. You look down on me like I'm some trailer trash. What are you talking about... Don't. This whole time, you were the one jealous of me. I am the one cleaning your messes. No, you're a whore who's alone, and that's why you are so jealous, because I had the one thing that you will never, ever have. I had somebody who actually loved me. Whoa. Hey. Sorry. You must be Sita. Yeah, no, you don't get to meet my family right now. Really? Well, is there anybody that you don't sleep with? Look, he's nobody, all right? You need to calm down. Where's Jake? Oh, you mean you want my baby too? My husband wasn't enough? Where the hell are you getting this? Oh, where? Here. Here. Look! Here. Here. Well, I don't know, how many times did you screw him? That's not what that was. Okay, so then why the secret? Huh? Why go behind my back? You think that I'm so stupid. You always have. It wasn't like that. No? What was it like? What was it like? What? That's what I thought. ♪ ♪ slams Where are you going? Nobody? ♪ ♪ bell rings Well, that was the most boring class ever. You better tell me what's up, because you've been acting super weird. Wait, wait. I just... I wanted it to be special. I think we should do it. Soon. Really? Yeah, at that lookout spot. It'll be romantic, right? Yeah. Hey, baby, people are looking. I don't care. I tried everything. I don't know where he put it. Well, it's gotta be here somewhere! Angel, stop. Stop. Stop! Stop! groans Sita... just listen. You got to help me help you, okay? Think. Think! I don't know. I tried. He must've said something. I don't know. I've tried everything, okay? I don't know where he put it, I don't... I don't... I don't know where he put it. crying I don't know. Please. ♪ ♪ Are you gonna be the one to do it? I'm gonna be the first. Then I got to pass the iron. I remember when your skin was all clean. Nothing to burn. You've got a good memory. It was the first night Chris brought you into the club. You had your hair up. And I fell in love with your neck. It was all smooth. No ink. I wish it could've stayed that way. ♪ ♪ I didn't want to worry you. Great, so now I have both of you lying to me. Philip had a good reason to skip the school trip. Yeah? Why? He saw his mother's boyfriend overdose. I'm sorry, but that's not the point. What is? Besides the fact that my husband lied to me? You know what? You're right. I'm sorry. Okay? It was a one-time-only thing. Okay, fine. But you know, it's not just the trip. It's this kid. This kid? You mean your foster son? We need to talk to him ... before this happens again. Okay, that's fair. But not here and not now. Yes, here. And now. Come on, Helen. What, Gabe? I'm telling you, he's hiding something from us. crunching Listen, Philip. I was wrong. I made a mistake. I should have told Helen. I know there's something you're not telling us, and I'm trying not to be a cop at home. I want to be a wife and a mother. Come on, babe. But I know this isn't the first time you've lied to us, so we're gonna stay here ... until you tell us what's going on. This isn't an interrogation. I know that! And I didn't want it to be, but here we are. So if we're gonna be a family, I can't continue until you talk to us. It's nothing. I just... What, Philip? I'm gay. Okay? That... that's it. I'm... I'm gay. wheels rumbling rumbles outside music ♪ ♪ music ♪ ♪ This must be really difficult, Philip. No one cares in the city, you know? It's not a big deal. Well, I'm sorry, I... I really didn't mean... I mean, it was fine before, but I... I guess out here it's harder. Look, it's really pretty here, and you guys are so nice, but... everything's different. That's exactly what Helen keeps telling me. Yeah, well, you shouldn't have to drive an hour for a decent crème brulée. Yeah, or real New York pizza. Exactly. So is that why it's been so hard at school? Yeah. And why you and Lukas got into a fight? ♪ ♪ Is it? Yeah. That shouldn't be happening. I'm gonna talk to him and Bo about that. No, please... please, don't. That would just make it worse. Whatever you need, Philip. We're here for you. I miss my mom. Of course. I know she's messed up right now, but I swear she is a good person. We never thought she wasn't. When I told her about me, the first thing she asked me was if I had a... a boyfriend who was nice to me. Do you? Are you kidding me? No, even if somebody out here did like me, they would never admit it. Hey, why don't we go into the city and get some dinner? That is a great idea. We'll take this country boy, show him what he's missing. Actually, um, would it be cool if I took a little walk and call my mom? I know I'm not supposed to. Yeah. Sure. Thanks. ♪ ♪ You're not gonna say anything? Why do I always assume the worst about people? You're a cop. You've spent some time around some really bad people. Yeah, but I'm here now. Exactly. Why have negotiations stalled between Mithat and the Vescovis? Mithat's about to bury his daughter. He's taking it hard. Why don't I have a new informant yet? We've been fishing. It's just shallow waters up here. Maybe I need to hire this Sheriff Helen, 'cause at least she seems motivated. You two have been out in the field for months, and you're telling me you don't have one person you can flip our way? What about your sister? She know anyone? Nope, I think we got a good shot with Mithat's number two, Vic. Who's your sister? She's nobody. She's not involved. Then why is your partner bringing her up? Because she runs with the Vescovis. 'Cause she knows everybody. All the players. Will she flip? No, I won't let her. You kidding? You can think I'm a dick for saying this... Oh, no, for pitching my sister? No, I think you're a total dick. When are you gonna wake up, all right? Sita's up to here in all of this. Okay. Kamilah, I will offer full immunity and witness protection if she wears a wire. ♪ ♪ I never knew a kid who liked black coffee before. You don't need to do this. I can just take the bus to school. I want to. Okay. You want the radio? Uh, sure. You can set your own dials. I'm sure you don't want to listen to my jams. Your jams? laughs Keep calm and parent on. Instead of getting angry or assigning blame... Sorry. I need a little coaching, in case you couldn't tell. Mm-hmm. For night, and cooler temperatures... rapping ♪ ♪ approaching _ Hey, I got your text. What's up? Why is Helen driving you to school all of a sudden? I don't know. Maybe 'cause I finally told her stuff. You told her what we saw? No, I told her that I'm gay. Why? Why not? sh1t, now they think I'm gay too? No. No, now they think that you're a homophobic bully, which you are. What are we doing up here? What's going on? People are talking about us ditching together. Okay, then don't hang out with me anymore. I'm not going to, but that's not gonna fix it. They're all saying stuff. I need it to stop. Okay. Okay, so you... do you want me to tell everyone that you didn't kiss me in the cabin or at the club, and none of it happened, none of it's real? Is that what... is that what you want, me to go and make a big announcement to everyone? You're an asshole. Yeah, I'm the asshole. Yeah, you are. Mm-hmm. I'm gonna have s*x with Rose. Did you seriously drag me all the way up here just to tell me that? No... I need your help with something. Why would I help you with anything? Because you know I like you, and I think I figured out a way for us to keep hanging out. ♪ ♪ And don't worry, Jakey, you're never gonna have a sister or brother, okay? No one's ever gonna hurt you. It's just you and me. A mom and her boy has always got each other's backs. Now, I'm gonna be gone for a day or two, but when I get back, you are gonna be so proud, because your mom doesn't walk away when things get bad, all right? And I promise, I'm gonna make things right with Auntie Kami. And Mithat. It's all good. Hi. Hi. Thank you. Hey, Jakey. Not a problem at all. Just throw the bag in. Okay, thank you. ♪ ♪ Hey. Thanks for coming. I only came to say I'm leaving. Look, I'm not a slut. Yes, you are. Okay, fine. But I am not the kind of slut that's gonna sleep with her sister's husband. You're not my sister. Not anymore. I'm leaving, ... and don't you come and look for me. Okay, okay, please, just... Can you listen to me? Chris did call me. Because you were screwing him. No, because he worked for me. He was informing on the Vescovis. For the FBI? Mm-hmm. No. No, he loved his brothers. Yeah, but he loved you and Jakey more. No, Chris wasn't a narc. He was trying to get you out, Sita. He wanted a better life. He knew this was a dead end. Why didn't he tell me? Because he was trying to protect you. Please just sit, okay? Come on. ♪ ♪ You got Chris killed, Kami. No, I didn't. I don't even know what happened that night, 'kay? He wasn't working for us. He was working for somebody else. Look at what's happened to you. I'm not saying you got to talk to me. I'm just saying please let me help you get out. I talked to my boss. Does he know what a lying skank you are? Look, this is about you and Jake. We put you in witness protection. That means you're out of here forever. Just like Chris wanted. Just like you want for Jake. All you've got to do is wear a wire. Sita, this is your only chance out. Please? Just come and meet my boss. For Jake. ♪ ♪ Where you been, Tony? Looking for Bella's boyfriend, like you said. And? Well, they didn't get ice cream. Or go bowling. So we've got nothing on this kid? No, Bella purchased a bottle of this stuff using Larry's credit card. Perfume? Cologne. For her boyfriend. Yep, but the guy at the department store, he said Bella was asking him what someone his age would like. He was old. Like how old? Like your age. You okay? I think we're looking for a pedophile. ♪ ♪ music ♪ ♪ Helen, can we do this quickly? It's been a long day. I'm not here to ask for anything. Oh, no? This is social? Not exactly, but we should maybe do that sometime. You want me to join your book club too? Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, it is slow living out here. That's why you keep calling me. You need a girlfriend. Maybe. Yeah, I don't... I don't have a lot of girlfriends. No, me neither. I think I know why the Vescovi-Mithat deal stalled. No, you don't get involved in this. I think Mithat found out that Bella was being lured by an older man. Okay, what does that have to do with the deal? I think the pedophile is a Vescovi brother. You don't go anywhere near them. I already told you that. I'm not. Which is maybe why I haven't gotten anywhere. Okay, what do you want? Look at your surveillance on Mithat. Just see if Bella's been spotted with an older guy. Fine. This stays between you and me for now, though. So you know Ryan shut me down? Yeah. He can kind of be a dick, though. bell rings chatter honking ♪ ♪ Hey. Hey. Hello. It's closest I've been able to find out here to the real stuff. Broadway Pizza. Hmm. Okay. I really screwed up. What? I didn't mean to go so hard on you yesterday. It's fine. You don't have to, like, bring me pizza and drive me around. It's fine. I want to. I want to spend time with you. Get to know each other. Can you actually... Can you drop me off over at Miller's Pond? I got this group project thing. Yeah, what... what kind of project are you doing way out there? Um, it's for biology. All right. X's "Sweat" playing ♪ ♪ ♪ Come, husk your limbs ♪ ♪ To my floor ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ Bones sucking stones ♪ ♪ Her coming storm ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ Under the lights you went ♪ ♪ Chemical ashes head down...♪ What's taking so long? I'm not ready yet. Just give me a sec, okay? Seriously? Why can't you get it up? Maybe my ice baths. Who takes ice baths? For training. Hey, just... just keep going, okay? Just keep going. ♪ You're making me sweat, sweat, sweat my love ♪ ♪ Down deep into your bones ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ You're making me sweat, sweat, sweat my heart ♪ ♪ Down deep into your soul ♪ ♪ I can't take it ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ Young star, haunted lynx ♪ ♪ Ring of silver ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ You're making me sweat, sweat, sweat my heart ♪ ♪ Down deep into your soul ♪ ♪ I can't take it ♪ ♪ Ooh ooh ooh ♪ ♪ Ooh ooh ooh ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ Ooh ooh ooh ♪ ♪ Ooh ooh ooh ♪ ♪ Ooh ooh ooh ♪ ♪ Ooh ooh ooh ♪ ♪ I can't take it ♪ You walked in here light. I couldn't find it, Angel. But I showed up. Well, you didn't rabbit on me. Where am I gonna go? You're gonna need a drink. ♪ ♪ More. Drink. ♪ ♪ Here, just take this. Drink as much as you can. I'm sorry. Come on. All right, let's do this. ♪ ♪ sizzles screaming ♪ ♪ and screaming sobbing sizzling Aah! whooping revving cheering chiming murmuring, giggling Yeah! Yeah! Told you we did it. ♪ ♪ comments, chatter So this girl wasn't in here two nights ago? You're sure? Yeah. She was here a while back, though. Please tell me you remember who she was with. Yeah, I do. No one. She sat at that table all alone. It was Sunday night, I think. Wait, Sunday before last? Do you remember what time? It was late. We were just about to close up. She seemed upset, I think she was lost... maybe, so I let her stay here a while. You mind if I sit down? ♪ ♪ Tony. Leave a message. Tony, where are you? I just got something. Big. I'm in this restaurant, and Bella was here. That night. When the shooting happened. She wasn't in the trunk, Tony. It had to be someone else. Someone who came into contact with her. It's our guy. He's out there. This is it. This is your meaning, Tony, so where the hell are you? Okay, call me back. Bye. Excuse me. How's your crème brulée? ♪ ♪ First off, I'm very sorry about your husband, Sita. You know that wasn't us. Thank you. We're offering full benefits for five years. That's a long time. at door About five years longer than most people in your situation. You can thank your sister for that. Yeah, she's always been there for me. Yeah? DEA. Please step back. Whoa, whoa! All right, all right, okay. Whoa, easy! What's going... hang on a second! What the hell's going on? Everyone just relax. We got a tip. About what? Find it. Find it. Find it. in background Good job. footsteps musical buildup ♪ ♪ Hey! It worked. No one's talking about us anymore. They're all talking about the video. Great, now everyone knows you like girls. Yeah. So... was it good? With Rose? Want a ride home? No. I'll teach you how to ride the bike. ♪ ♪ Come on. Really? I thought no one was allowed to ride your bike. Yeah, well... come on. I'll show you. So this is a motorcycle. Thanks. music ♪ ♪ Mmm. ♪ ♪ vibrating ♪ ♪ WHO'S WHO: FEATURED MUSIC: TBA QUOTES: TBA REFERANCE: TBA Category:Philp Shea (Tyler Young) Category:Lukas Waldenbeck (James Paxton) Category:Helen Torrance (Julianne Nicholson) Category:Gabe Cladwell (Gil Bellows) Category:Bo Waldebeck (Adian Devine) Category:Deputy Tony Michaels (Matt Murray) Category:Kamilah Davis (Tattiawna Jones) Category:Mithat Milonkovic (Alex Karzis) Category:Sita Petronelli (Amanda Burgel) Category:Burlingame (Rainbow Sun Franks) Category:Rose (Mercedes Morris)